The Perfect Combination
by Gleezzz
Summary: Cory takes Lea on an eventful walk, and Lea realizes how special he is.


I wake up to her standing by the window, sipping a coffee, wrapped in one of my shirts with a sheet around her and watching the sun rise.

I walk silently up to her and she jumps when I wrap my arms around her, kissing her bare shoulder, up her collar bone and to her neck.

"Hey baby," she says, smiling widely. She turns around and faces me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my lips down to hers.

I kiss her softly. I LOVE kissing Lea, especially in the morning while we've been in each other's arms all night.

We pull away after a while, needing to breathe.

I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off, kissing me tenderly, swirling our tongues together. My hands find her waist, pulling her closer to me. When she pulls me away, I frown down at her.

"What's wrong, Lee Lee?" I say, using her 'signature' nickname.

"Nothing...I just feel like I've forgot something I needed to do," she replies, kissing my cheek.

I pull her into me, kissing her lips one more time, nibbling on her lips as she leans in closer, pecking my lips then moving away.

"I guess I was wrong," Lea says. "I've done _everything_ I need."

"I love you," I say, kissing her forehead and pulling her into a tight hug.

"What are we doing today?" she asks.

"Anything you want, babe," I say, kissing her neck.

"It's Saturday, I'm hungry and I don't feel like going out, so what is there to do?" Lea complains.

"I'll duck and get us something to eat, okay?" I offer, placing my forehead on hers.

Lea pouts. "I don't want you to leave, handsome."

I kiss her pouted lips, turning them into a smirk. "I'll be as quick as I can, I promise."

Lea slowly nods. "Alright."

I kiss her once more before taking the keys and heading out the door.

_LEA_

I wait for Cory patiently, watching television, snuggled up with my beautiful cat, Sheila.

I jump out of bed and walk to the door, when I hear Cory's car pull up and him shutting the car door behind him.

"Hey gorgeous," he says, making me blush.

I lean up, kissing his lips tightly and walking back inside, our hands intertwined.

Cory places shopping bags down on the bench, unloading them one by one.

"Go to bed, I'll bring in some of the food soon," Cory insists, kissing my cheek.

I smile. "Thank you."

I walk back to bed and five minutes later, Cory comes in with a tray full of delicious-looking pastries, fruits, toast etc. He places it down on the middle of the bed and snuggles in beside me.

"Dig in, Lee Lee," he says.

"Cor, I can't eat ALL this, you have to have some too," I say, nodding.

"Fine, but you're all skin and bone, so eat!" whispers Cory, kissing the top of my nose.

I do as he says, seeing as I was the one who was starving.

For the next hour we watch a bit of TV, devour all the food, talk, laugh and play with Sheila until I think I'm ready to go outside and get some air.

Cory cleans up the tray, while I make my bed and then we both get dressed.

Locking the door behind us when we leave, Cory and I successfully manage to make it down the driveway and into Cory's car without anyone taking picture of us.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Some place I _think_ you'll love," he responds.

"Think?" I say. "That's not a guarantee."

"You _will_ love it," says Cory, reaching over and holding my hand with one hand still on the while. I smile and kiss each of his knuckles.

When we get there I look up out the window and realise we're nowhere near where I thought we'd be.

An enormous mountain stands in front of us as we get out of the car. Cory smiles as he locks the car and notices my astonished face.

"We're climbing this?" I ask him, turning to face him.

"Yep!" Cory answers excitedly, wrapping his around my waist and kissing my forehead.

"Babe, you know I'm afraid of heights!" I shriek, hyperventilating suddenly.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Cory speaks softly. "We don't have to climb the whole thing. We'll just go as far as you want to."

I nod, my breathing slowing down as I relax into one of Cory's warm hugs.

"Are you ready?"

I nod and take Cory's hand as we start up the mountain.

Half an hour later, Cory 's and my stomaches are hurting from laughing so much. I never realised how funny he is and how well we get along.

We stop for a break and Cory pulls out some snacks and bottles or water.

"Thanks for taking me here," I say genuinely.

"It's no problem," he says, his arms finding my waist and pulling me closer to him on the seat. "I knew you wanted to get out and I know you love walking, so it was the perfect combination."

_Just like us, we're the perfect combination_, I think to myself, smiling a little.

Ten minutes later, I'm starting to feel a little queasy when I look down all the way we've come and realise we're _really_ high up.

"Lea, are you okay?" Cory asks, noticing my uneasy facial expression.

I shake my head slightly.

"I-I don't think so, Cor," I say, looking up at him worriedly.

"C'mon, we'll head back down now," he says, kissing my forehead. "Sheila's probably missing us anyway."

I smile, holding tighter onto Cory's hand as we start strolling back down.

Once we reach the bottom and the nervous in my stomach has disappeared I thank Cory once again for taking me walking and we jump into the car and go home.

"I'm starving," I say.

"Me too, wanna order in?" Cory asks, walking over to the kitchen bench where I'm stood.

"Sure," I nod, turning around as he places his hands on my waist, pulling me into him and wind my arms around his neck, entangling my finger in his hair. I pull him down for a very passionate kissing, sucking at his lips contently.

"You're so beautiful," Cory compliments when we pull away and he starts kissing down my neck.

I pull him up by his chin with two of my fingers when we starts to slide the strap of my bra down over my shoulder.

"Not now," I say, shaking my head. "After lunch."

"But-"

"Uh...after lunch, I'm starving and I need to eat something so that I have...energy," I wink at him kissing his check.

He sighs, pulling me in for one more heated kiss, running his hands up and down my back, reaching the tips of my hair.

"I love you," he says when we pull away.

"I know, I love you too," I reply, smiling and pecking the top of his nose.

"Alright, then, what are we going to order?" he asks, picking up the phone and jumping on the kitchen bench.

We really are the _perfect_ combination.


End file.
